


Sugar and Smoke

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Death of a Bachelor [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, fake engaged, it's all for cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim figured Jason waking him up with the notion that he was going to <i>pretend</i> to be engaged to him, just to attend a wedding expo and sample cake all day, had to be the weirdest thing the day could offer. Turns out, there's one thing weirder- possibly establishing a <i>little bit</i> of a crush on Jason- <i>but just a little</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Cukier i Dym](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331051) by [theKasiaLin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin)



> The idea came from an idea on tumblr and a couple Anon messages from it. I hadn't planned to write it, until less than 24 hours later, and I couldn't get it out of my head.
> 
> Have I ever mentioned how much I love fake/pretend relationships?

Tim had just drifted into sleep, finally, after spending his night up compiling research on what felt like utterly asinine topics for Bruce. But if the man was _asking_ for his help, it had to be important.

God Tim hoped so.

He was warm, snuggled into his blankets, could have slept half the day away, but there was a sudden sharp knock at his apartment door. He tried to ignore it, but it came again- and Tim let his eyes flutter open, glaring sleepily at the opposite wall. He tossed his blanket aside, dragged himself from his bed and trudged through the small apartment- a convenient safe house and get away when he was back home in Gotham, but didn’t want to be holed up in the manor.

He unlocked the door, yanking it open, stood there in his boxer briefs and over sized tshirt, staring up at a grinning-

 _Jason_?

“Well good morning princess!”

Tim furrowed his brow, his eyes nearly falling shut. “Jason? What the hell? Is everything okay?” No way Jason Todd was just showing up on his doorstep- and _when had Jason even gotten into Gotham_?

Did Bruce know? Oh god, this could be a disaster.

“Everyone’s peachy,” Jason offered, stepping into the apartment past Tim, who closed and relocked the door. “At least, I assume. Dick’s usually pretty peachy. Or maybe I’m just thinking of the shape of his ass.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Tell me you didn’t wake me up to talk about Dick’s ass.”

“Oh, no. I’d just call you for that.” Jason was looking around the apartment. “Not sure I’ve been here in a while. You redecorate? Seems brighter. Getting away from the cave aesthetic?”

“ _Jason_.”

“Alright, sorry. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” He turned, resting his hands on his hips- and Tim realized he wasn’t in uniform- at all. Different leather jacket, jeans that had no right even clinging to his legs like that- _and why did he have that thought?_ \- a pleasantly _light_ salmon colored v-neck.

God, he looked _normal_.

“I just _got_ to bed,” Tim admitted, reaching up to rake a hand back through his hair. It was a mess already, and he knew it.

Jason raised his brows. “That’s bad even for you, Timbo. But oh well. Brew some coffee and hop in the shower, pick something cute to wear. We’re going out.”

“We’re doing _what now_?”

“Going out.” Jason walked over, draping his arm around Tim’s shoulders and squeezing. “There’s a wedding expo about an hour outta the city, and I’ve got us two tickets to a day of taste testing delicious cake. And no worries, I don’t think anyone will recognize the Wayne kid, if we’re careful.”

Tim blanched for a moment, eyes finally opening fully as he stared up at Jason. _A wedding expo?_ “Jason, those are for _couples_.”

Jason offered a sheepish smile. “Uh, yeah. One catch- but listen, it’s worth it. Really. We just have to, you know, pretend we’re engaged for the day.”

Tim gawked up at him. He _couldn’t_ be serious.

*

Turns out, Jason Todd could be serious. Very, _very_ serious.

Tim wasn’t even sure what he was thinking, sitting in the passenger seat _of his own car_ , as Jason drove o the pulse racing side of too fast down the highway. Tim had his hands wrapped around a cup of coffee- which he had _forced_ Jason to stop and buy him. He owed him the caffeine if he was going to rob him of sleep.

“You know, we won’t get there if we get pulled over and you get taken in for resisting arrest,” Tim pointed out, thinking he should be a little more worried. He _liked_ this car, a lot. And if Jason totaled it, he was going to kick his ass.

Assuming they weren’t both dead.

In which case, Tim would kick his phantom ass.

“You just assume I’d resist and get us in trouble,” Jason said- but Tim noticed he did slow down a little. He couldn’t see Jason’s eyes past his sunglasses, but he had the feeling the man had glanced at him. “Now c’mon, but on that pretty smile I know you have. We have to be a couple after all.”

Tim huffed, taking a long swig of hot coffee. He was not ready for this- how had he even let Jason _convince_ him?

“So, I’m thinking it’s a cute little romantic story we tell. Met in the busy city, saw you getting your coffee and just couldn’t believe how darling you were. Kept going to the same coffee shop at the same time of day for like, two weeks just to catch glimpses of you. Then one day, I don’t see you and I get frustrated, so I leave- just to bump into you, as you’re walking in late-”

“That is the biggest cliche I have ever heard come out of your mouth,” Tim said, staring at him. “That is something _Dick_ would come up with.”

“Well you know, he and I _can_ be similar. I just admit I have a temper, he pretends to be a little flower queen.” Tim snorted and- okay, maybe Jason had a little bit of a point. “Anyway, I wasn’t done. You were late because you kept seeing _me_ and wanted to know if I was waiting for you- because you couldn’t get over how _devilishly handsome_ I was. I buy us coffee and you forget about a meeting you had, and it’s _history_.”

Tim rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his coffee. “Could just tell everyone it was hate at first sight, and you tried to kill me a couple of times, before deciding I was alright since I at least put up with your bullshit. Closer to home.”

This time, Jason turned his head to glare at him behind his glasses for a moment, before turning back towards the road. “You’re a mood killer, Timbo.”

“I’m _realistic_ ,” Tim pointed out, “And _realistically_ , this is a shit idea.”

“It’s going to get us cake,” Jason reminded him, and Tim only shook his head.

“I could have bought us a damn cake, Jay. And then gone back to bed.”

Jason shrugged a shoulder, admitting then, “Maybe I thought it’d be nice to get out for a change.”

That had Tim shutting up- and fast. He chewed at the plastic top of his coffee, before taking a sip- and really, when had Jason just _gotten out_ last, he wondered? Probably not for a long time. Definitely not with Tim.

And okay, if he was trying to reach out and maybe bond a little- well, Tim figured he owed it to him to play along. Though he could have thought of a hundred things that would have been a better idea than _this_.

*

Make that _a thousand_.

Tim should have told Jason they weren’t doing this, the moment he’d parked the car. Should have told him _no_ the moment they were walking in and Jason was having their names checked off a registry- Mr. Todd and Mr. _soon-to-be-Todd_ , and Tim was sure he was living out some sort of bad dream at this point.

And the moment they were inside the building, Jason suddenly had his arm around Tim’s waist, tugging him in, keeping him close as they walked. He’d tucked his sunglasses away, and- god, _was he smiling_?

Tim realized Jason _was_ , not a smirk or a grin, just this soft smile that made him seem younger.And- okay, well, maybe that chopped a couple things off the list of _possibly-better-than-this_. But just a few.

At least Jason had delivered on his promise of cake. Tim figured they were going to wonder around the vendors, maybe smile and say high, get a sample- and leave.

So how he ended up standing at one vendor, listening to Jason _laugh_ as this couple told them about their wedding plans, he had no idea. But the cake was good and honestly, at least he didn’t have to directly interact-

“So what about you two?” the woman asked, leaning into her fiance. “Have you set a date?”

“We’re thinking a summer wedding,” Jason said, and Tim was so glad he didn’t accidentally drop his plate. “Maybe June, before it gets too hot.”

“June is a perfect month!” The woman exclaimed, and Jason grinned and- why did he seem so _into_ this? “We’re thinking spring just so we can have our honeymoon in the summer.”

“Understandable. We plan to fly right for our honeymoon shortly after the wedding.” Jason glanced over at Tim, smiling at him in this dazzling way that Tim hadn’t been braced for. He felt his heart beat picking up, suddenly noticeable against his breast bone. “A week in Rome.”

The other couple agreed wholeheartedly, and Tim forced himself to set his fork on his plate, smiling as well. And- it felt strangely good, smiling softly like that. He swore Jason’s smile grew, and then Jason’s arm was around his shoulders, pulling him in, kissing his temple in a way that had Tim gripping his plate a little tighter.

“We’re so looking forward to it,” Jason said, and Tim- he sucked on his tongue, gave a nod. For a moment, with Jason’s arm around him and that smile, it really was convincing- maybe even a bit to him.

*

Tim lost count of all the different types of wedding cake he sampled. He swore every time they turned a corner, moved across the room or to a different level of the building, there was another cake vendor. And Jason had promised him cake- so Ti was going to take full advantage of it.

As it was, he had a small pink cupcake in his hand, strawberry flavored, with pretty white frosting and a cake, edible pearl. He paused to take a bite, smiling as he chewed, then swallowed. “Okay, this is by far my favorite,” he admitted, “Think maybe if we feign interest we can get another sample? I could eat like, ten of these things.”

Tim glanced up, caught Jason just… looking at him. He frowned, cocking his hip slightly.

“What?”

Jason took a step closer, turning to properly face him. He reached up, caught Tim’s chin, tipping it gently, and leaned in. Tim felt the heat of the tip of his tongue, licking up a dab of frosting from the corner of his mouth, before Jason leaned back, smiling. Tim felt his breath catch, was screaming at himself to move, _dammit_ , say something, don’t just stare at that handsome idiot like-

Wait, _handsome_ -

Jason moved for him, plucking the remaining half of the mini cupcake from Tim’s fingers and popping it in his mouth. For some reason the action made Tim feel dizzy, and he nearly reached out, to clutch at Jason’s jacket, to try and keep his balance.

“That is good,” Jason agreed, and Tim just nodded, dumbly. Couldn’t really make any of the synapses in his brain connect. Jason gave him another smile, before taking his hand, continuing to lead him around the expo-

And Tim’s hand, he swore it tingled where their fingers laced together, where their palms pressed tight.

*

When they finally agreed to leave- mainly, when Tim realized if he ate another piece of cake there was the real threat he might throw it right back up- it was well into the afternoon. Tim hadn’t even realized they’d spent the whole damn day together.

Jason was riffling through his jacket for his cigarettes, pausing to light one as Tim continued towards the car, before catching up, exhaling a drag. He hadn’t said a word since he’d smiled way too nicely at the folks at the door- and Tim wondered if the persona Jason had adapted for the expo was finally falling away. Those pretty smiles and the way he spoke with everyone like it was second nature, like he was living a true fantasy.

They paused at the car, Jason leaning against the trunk, tipping his head back as he exhaled. “Don’t worry, I won’t smoke in your pretty car, Replacement.”

Tim only nodded. He knew the _pet name_ was meant to be endearing, in a way- a way only the two of them understood- but it all sounded so different, from the Jason he’d had only a few minutes ago-

And maybe Tim had fallen into the fantasy a bit too much, by the end. When someone had asked them about honeymoon plans and _Tim_ had hopped right into the fantasy about a week in Rome, while Jason had tightened his arm around his waist, nosed at his hair and chuckled so affectionately Tim had to lean against him, a little, for support.

He swallowed, thickly, watched as Jason took a final drag, before he tossed the cigarette down, smothering it with his boot. He exhaled, the smoke blooming up slowly, and Tim just stared… for what felt like the countless time. Jason’s eyes were so grey, this amazing color like concrete and metal that should have been lifeless, but he swore there were flecks of green in there. Maybe from the Lazarus Pit- but Tim didn’t really care. And with the white in his fringe, the hint of stubble setting in-

Had he really always been _handsome_?

Jason rose a brow, looking back at Tim, before he glanced past him. “Timmy, c’mere,” he suddenly said, holding out his hand. Tim took a step towards him, taking it- didn’t see a reason not to-

And then Jason was tugging him in, pulling until Tim landed flush against him. One arm hooked back around his back, the other hand resting down on his hip, and Jason leaned down, pressed his mouth against Tim’s. Tim’s eyes went wide, body tense, as he felt that warm mouth moving softly, kissing him in a way that was way too gentle, for what he’d expect of Jason. But in a moment his hands were running along Jason’s chest, between them, his eyes falling shut as he kissed back, pushed until he felt Jason’s lips curling into a smile.

And when he felt the gentle trace of Jason’s tongue, the way it traced his lower lip, _maybe_ Tim let out a tiny sigh, let his mouth open for a brief moment, where he got a taste of sugar and smoke. It made him dizzy, made his head spin and his thoughts muddle into nothing but _Jason Jason Jason_ , how warm he was against him, the _tap_ of his heartbeat beneath his palm, how the combination of flavors in his mouth was _so good_.

When Jason pulled back, Tim chased after him for a moment, desperate for that kiss to never end. He made a tiny noise, opening his eyes, noticed Jason was looking past him now.

“Okay, we’re in the clear now.” Tim blinked, trying to bring his thoughts into focus. _Huh?_ “Convincing show you put on there, Replacement.” Jason glanced back at him, gave him a lazy smile. “Wasn’t sure if you recognized the couple too. Wouldn’t want our cover blown, even if we’re on out way out.”

“Uh- yeah. ‘Course.” Tim mumbled, pulling back, free of Jason’s hold. He watched Jason push off the trunk, heading for the driver’s side door, and Tim took a moment to reach up, touch his lips gently. Of course, that was it.

Wasn’t like Jason had wanted to kiss Tim, there had to be a reason. And Tim tried to tell himself he knew that, which was why he’d fallen into it so easily. Trusted Jason’s judgement was all.

 _Right_.

*

“So c’mon, that wasn’t so bad,” Jason said, following Tim up to his apartment. Tim unlocked the door, stepping inside, and Jason followed, closing the door but not taking more than a few steps in.

“I guess. But I could probably go my whole life without eating another piece of cake.” Jason snorted, and Tim turned around, saw him hanging back. “Do uh… do you wanna come in for a while? I can make coffee.”

“Pass,” Jason said, pulling the car keys from his pocket. He tossed them towards Tim, who reached up, caught them and began fiddling with them, before his arm had even dropped. “Pretty sure I stole enough of your time. Get some sleep or something.”

“I really don’t mind,” Tim said, realizing that he didn’t really want Jason to go. But all he got was a shrug, and Tim sighed- tossing his keys off onto the bar that separate his kitchen from the entry way as he walked back over to Jason.

“Thanks for coming along,” Jason said, reaching an arm out and tugging Tim in, against his chest. He held him firm, rubbing his knuckles into Tim’s hair and musing it all up. Tim squirmed, reached up and grasped at Jason’s leather clad arm, squeezing. “You might actually be the coolest batbro. Don’t tell goldie that.”

“Lips are sealed,” Tim said with a laugh, as Jason released him. He straightened up, reaching up to try and fix his hair, before he suddenly blurted out. “I like that shirt on you, by the way. It’s a good color.”

Jason glanced down at it, before he grinned. “Aren’t you just darling, Timbo. I’ll remember to wear it the next time we’re engaged.”

Tim snorted. “Don’t forget a ring next time.”

Jason winked. “Whatever you say, babygirl.” Tim felt his throat closing up over that, and it took all his concentration to keep from teetering over as Jason turned and let himself out. The moment the door closed Tim took a half step back, before turning on his heel, heading for his living room. He flopped down on the couch, dropping his head back and closing his eyes.

This hadn’t been the day Tim had expected _at all_. He wasn’t even entirely sure it had happened, he was half convinced that he was still sleeping in his bed, and he had dreamed up Jason showing up at his door and whisking him off.

He sighed, reached up and traced his lower lip. Over an hour later, and he could still taste Jason’s kiss. He wanted to chime in that he should go _brush his damn teeth_ , but-

Well, he didn’t mind it. Hadn’t minded Jason’s arm around him, either. Or that hand on his waist. Or every smile he’d seen. _Or his laugh_.

Tim licked his lips, really wishing Jason had stayed. Sure, he was tired, but it had been a while since it had been just the two of them, and it might have been nice to coax those smiles out again, in private- and then when he’d said _babygirl_ \- joke or not, Tim’s heart had hammered up into his throat.

He scrubbed his hands up over his face, groaning to himself. He was absolutely _not_ falling for Jason Todd. No way. Not that jerk with the devil’s smile and _those eyes_ and those hands that felt like they fit so well against his body-

Shit. _Shit, shit, shit_.

Okay, maybe he liked Jason _a little_. But just a little. And it wasn’t like a little crush was something Tim couldn’t handle. He’d ride it out, probably be over it by the time he even saw Jason next-

It wasn’t like he’d do something stupid like wait a day and then text him and ask him to get coffee. Not like he’d hope he’d still be in Gotham and want some company. Not like he’d see if maybe Jason would smile at him again, like when he’d been _pretending_ to be in love with him.

Right?

… _Dammit_.


End file.
